


holidays

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mindbreak, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: every year since becoming friends, you and iwaizumi celebrate national best friends day and his birthday. you were the one who introduced him to little holidays like that and he loved it. this year, he learns about national sex day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 291





	holidays

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> for iwa's bday!!
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

Your first college friend was your roommate freshman year. It was only natural that the two of you became close — your beds were barely even 3 feet apart. Anything she did you knew about and vice versa. Yet after move-in day, you realized that you’re more than capable of making friends.

College wasn’t too bad once you realize that everyone is in the same boat: trying to pass, trying to get some ass.

“That’s literally _not_ what I’m here for but go off,” your roommate had told you one day and you only laughed it off.

You made a small reputation for yourself in your freshman dorm. You were one of the fun-loving girls. Not quite a party girl, but you always participated in the game nights your RA threw nearly every night. That’s how you met him, Iwaizumi Hajime.

A foreigner, volleyball player, and studied sports science back in Japan before coming to Irvine for some volleyball thing. You didn’t realize he lived on your floor because he never really came out to game nights — he preferred movie nights, not that you memorized that detail.

He was just so easy to read once you got around to meeting him. Shy at first, but who could blame him? He was always around some big guy that you figured out was from his hometown or something. Childhood best friends, you guessed? You were almost a little envious that he got to travel across the world with a best friend while you’re trying to make new ones, but once you started to talk with him, you realized that your feelings were misplaced.

Talking to Iwa felt like talking to a childhood best friend. He may not have understood all the social nuances right away, but that’s what you were there for. You two were _inseparable_ , going to parties together, studying together, shopping together, eating together, _everything_. He was the best friend you never knew you needed, always cracking a subtle joke or telling a funny story about his old friends and new friends alike. He’s a lot more friendly than you were expecting, and that was perfect for you considering you needed friends in college.

Especially another best friend.

When the school year was coming to an end freshman year, you told him about a special holiday and handed him a gift.

“My birthday isn’t for another couple days,” he mumbled, looking through the handmade photo album with wonder and a smile growing on his face.

“It’s not for your birthday,” you told him, “it’s National Best Friends Day! Sooo thanks for being my best friend!”

Through the busted parties, the 4AM stressful study sessions, the teary-eyed music festivals, the almost failed biology exam, the lost volleyball games, _everything_. You didn’t have to tell him for his heart to swell with he remembered emotions. You were only meant to be a kid that lived in the dorms who stuck with whatever circle her roommate brought back, not best friends with a guy from Japan who didn’t even know what your favorite snack was because they didn’t have it in Japan. He still remembers trying it for the first time, the photo of his face twisting up in confusion slipping past his fingers when he turned the pages.

So you two spent your first National Best Friends Day like every other day — being best friends. Taking more pictures to go into that photo album. And when his birthday came around, you had another gift for him that made him smile even brighter and realize exactly how close the two of you became over the past year.

Because of that, there were lots of stupid talks about everything there is to know about each other. Favorite foods, favorite grip on the steering wheel, best sex position in a crowded room, you know, the usual. Some happened in passing, on the way to picking up a box of pizza or something, while others happened with deliberate intentions to stay up at night mindlessly sharing. It always felt right with you. You’re his home away from home — not just in a serious way, but in a lighthearted, cheerful way too. A home but also a vacation. 

Paradise.

Another year in America and he made more friends, each of them having their own charms that make his life here special. Just like you, they taught him new things, broadened his horizons, and made him grow into someone he appreciates more and more every day.

But they still had their moments.

You see, Iwaizumi is smart. And when he caught on that his other friend group was making some fun plans right before his birthday, he couldn’t help but investigate. Not that they were hiding it from him — in fact, they welcomed him into their absurd ideas without so much of a glance.

“You wanna get in on our National Sex Day plans?”

_Absolutely not._

But…

“What’s National Sex Day?”

They _enlightened_ him. From the history of the holiday to their annual traditions, Iwaizumi could have given a speech and demonstration after they finished their longwinded explanation. But that’s not exactly what he intended on doing with the information.

Your third favorite holiday came and passed. More photos were added to the photo album, bingsu was eaten, and champagne was popped (special thanks to your upperclassman for buying it for you). Like the year prior, the two of you only grew closer with each day and you made sure you celebrated hard enough for 365 people. And the day after, things were normal. Dull. No plans at all between the two of you, though he knew what his other friends were up to.

The day after that came a little cupcake, a card, and a small gift bag, all of them sitting on his apartment bedroom floor spread between the two of you.

“Let me light the candle at least,” you pout, leaning over his gifts with the lighter.

Much to his surprise, you actually dressed up for the occasion. You had mentioned that you wanted to take him out for dinner with all your friends, but you wouldn’t tell him where. Just a “dress nice” and a smiley face in the cryptic text.

“Shouldn’t this wait until after dinner?” He chuckles, not fazed by your casual attitude despite the revealing neckline of your dress. It’s the norm at this point — that’s how best friends are here, he figured.

“Yeah,” you start, pulling away, “but I wanted to have a private birthday wish with you. No one else to make fun of me for how bad the frosting is this time.”

“Oh c’mon, I told you it wasn’t bad last year!” For good measure, he dips his pinky finger into the blue cream, only stopping when you make sounds of protest and grab his wrist.

“Wish first, eat after!” You chide. It only makes him snicker, but he abides by your request anyway.

You stare just a little while he closes his eyes. Even with the candle lit on the plated cupcake, the overhead light still casts a shadow from his thick eyelashes. He’s always been handsome, that was the first thing you noticed about him, but over the years you’ve noticed even more. Like the way his eyebrow would twitch when he can’t figure out a problem. Or how his muscles would tense and ripple when he’d land a perfect spike over the net. Or your favorite, the days you two would go to the gym together and he’d take the liberty of carrying you because you’re too beat to walk. Not because it was nice to be lazy or because you could be pressed right up against him, but because it made you realize how much he cares.

He downplays his affections most of the time, opting for teasing his friends, throwing a few harsh words around to scold them, and doing a little bit of grumbling when someone points out his caring nature. He never once complained when he carried you back to the car, he just always told you to be more careful because he wouldn’t do it again. And then every time it happened after the first, he always covered up his lie with jokes you’d easily give into you.

Fingers snapping in your face bring you back to the real world, the blurry memory of your best friend being replaced with the reality: his furrowed brows and a tiny book in his hand.

“The hell is this for?” He snorts, waving it in front of you now. You already know what it is, though.

“Gag gift, duh. Did you even look through the rest of the presents? They all fit together and match a memory!”

A skeptical brow raises over the other. He believes you, but…

“Exactly what memory goes with a Sex Coupon Book?”

You laugh lightly, more than happy to explain and recall like every other conversation you’ve had. “Remember when we went to that sex store with Isaac and he kept trying-”

“-To use grocery store coupons I gave him at the register? Oh my god he’s such a dumbass!” Iwaizumi throws his head back, his hands already moving to open the coupon book up before the two of you even finish reliving the memory. “You wanna know what he told me a few days ago?”

“Hm?”

“Yesterday was National Sex Day.”

You snort this time, a mischievous grin pulling at your lips and pulling at something in Iwaizumi’s stomach too. “Should I make another coupon book for him? He probably needs it more than you do.”

Through your laughter, you’re met with one word that shocks you just a little bit.

“No.”

The air feels a bit tense for whatever reason, but you don’t know how to diffuse the situation. He’s staring at you like he’s expecting something from you, though. Are you supposed to… Apologize?

“Well, hurry up and open up the rest of your gifts,” you urge with a small smile, more on the awkward side. Nothing’s worse than upsetting your best friend except for upsetting him on his birthday.

Iwaizumi, though, doesn’t look upset. His expression is unreadable as he flips through the coupon book.

“One free blowjob, yeah?” He mumbles, sharp eyes flicking to you momentarily with something glimmering in them. You gulp. “I see a coupon in here for… What’s a mating press?”

 _Jesus Christ, why is he asking that?_ You feel like your hairline is heating up now, on the edge of becoming damp with a nervous sweat.

“It’s uh… a-a sex position,” you stutter out, eyes trained on his.

“Huh…” He shrugs it off, still closed off to the extent that you can’t determine what he’s thinking.

But that’s perfect — he wants to show you. “Show me.”

“What?”

He holds in the smirk that pulls at the corners of his mouth when your jaw drops. Even he can’t help himself when he looks at how your tongue shifts in an attempt to come up with words, only his thoughts are _not_ pure.

“You heard me,” he keens back, resting his palms behind him to lean nonchalantly. His legs are still crossed and the only thing hiding his erection is the coupon book on his lap. Luckily, you’re staring at him in complete shock.

You come to, though, his words settling into your bones and causing you to act without thinking. The lighter is in and out of your hand in a flash, thumping against his muscular chest while you huff in a sad attempt at annoyance.

“I don’t know what Isaac and them told you but I didn’t include the coupon book as a legitimate gift. C’mon, Iwa, we’re _friends_ ,” you ration, begging him to understand because you’ve definitely thought about this before. It was long before you guys became really close, back when you mistook your friendly interactions for flirting. You swore those feelings were gone now, though, but something has your heart rattling around its cage.

“Okay…” he pauses for you to elaborate, but you only narrow your eyes. As to which, he does the same. “How come you didn’t tell me about it? We celebrate Best Friends Day and my birthday, but why not celebrate the day in between? Or at least _tell_ me so I can celebrate on my own?”

You scoff, not sure how else to respond. “Why would you need to celebrate National S-”

“Did you not want me to celebrate with someone else? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

He’s looking at you so innocently that now you _really_ don’t know what to say. Sometimes he takes his jokes so far that it’s hard to know if he’s actually joking about something. And considering he gets a lot of his information from his friends, you’re starting to consider the possibility that maybe he’s being serious now. Is he actually offended that you didn’t tell him about this holiday? It’s not even a real holiday!

_Wait…_

“I am _not_ jealous!”

It’s _hard_ for him to hold in the smirk now, but he still manages while holding his hands up in surrender. “I never said you were, I was just throwing out ideas, y’know?”

Studying him one more time, you try to double-check that this isn’t all a ruse. That he’s just genuinely confused and needs an explanation — a _real_ explanation that doesn’t come from his dumb friend group. Yeah, that’s it! He’s not _actually_ going to be interested in using those coupons.

 _I’m sure that’s what you’re thinking right now, Y/N,_ he muses to himself behind a blank expression. A clean slate for you to make an impression on. He knows that you like teaching him things too — it was fun for you. This is the _perfect_ way to mess with you a bit and maybe see how far exactly his luck runs.

He wouldn’t admit it to you, but he felt _something_ for you. He’s told Ushijima about it, who only shrugged off his concerns and said that if he wasn’t going to act on it then there’s no point in thinking about it. His friend was exactly right. He just… doesn’t know of any other opportunity besides right now.

“Alright, I’ll show you what some of the coupons mean if you really want,” you cave in with a sigh, only to fill your lungs up with bravado as your ears burn. “And if you need a… _demonstration_ then I can show you a video or something.”

You mentally sigh in relief. Nearly throwing yourself out there to him like that would’ve been dangerous. You’re being a good friend right now — confusing him with a personal offer as selfish as offering to fuck him would _not_ be the way to go.

Iwaizumi nods, agreeing to those terms. “On one condition, though.”

“What?”

“It’s my birthday so… I want my birthday wish to come true.”

You brace yourself. “What would that be?”

He grins, breathing out a laugh. “I can’t tell you or else it won’t come true.”

You’ll find out eventually.

With a roll of your eyes, you agree to those new terms and shuffle over to the bed, gesturing him to sit beside you with his laptop. Consider class in session. The two of you went through about a fourth of the coupons, you explaining everything you could in detail. Some things you had to pull up a video for, your cheeks growing warm with each video but that didn’t compare to the warmth between your thighs. Of all things, you did _not_ want to get aroused right now. But watching porn with your best friend while he seems to be so heavily invested with each word you say? How can you _not_ be affected?

He looks so focused on your words, staring at your face, your eyes, your lips… _Wait, did I see that right?_

You blink hard for a moment, trying to double-check. Unfortunately — or maybe fortunately — Iwaizumi is already turning the page again, pointing at a word you’d written down in blue sparkly pen and green highlighter.

“69… C’mon, quit joking, Iwa. You know what that is,” you groan softly.

The sound goes straight to his lap… Do you even know what you’re doing to him when you do that?

“I thought it was an astrology sign,” he jokes, earning him a playful hit on the arm. Like a natural reaction, he nudges you back with his elbow repeatedly until you two are in an all-out battle.

He could overpower you at any given time, but Iwaizumi has always been gentle with you. He lets you climb on top of him in an effort to wrestle him down, as per the rules of your game. Whoever ends up on their back loses — usually having to buy something for the other person or do an assignment for them. Yet even on his lap, you still struggle through your peals of laughter to get him down. The bastard has his fingers locked with yours, pushing you back with just as much force as you exert. If those days carrying you from the gym meant anything, then the results were right here. Right when he flips you both around, you pinned beneath him, you feel the air shift.

Your laughs turn into breathy giggles before they die down to silence. He’s so close to you… He’s always looked this good up close, but now you can really make out the corded muscles in his arms as he pins your hands above your head. And not only that, but you can feel your body warmth blending with his. From your hands to your chest and most importantly, right between your legs. Usually he let you win, but right now he’s winning in more ways than one. It’s hardly fair — you’re smaller than him and weaker than him, so of course, he’s going to win that. But that never stopped you from play fighting with him.

You squirm a little under him in an attempt get loose but he shifts as well. Rather than two hands holding you down, he takes your wrists in one hand so the other can busy itself with… _Oh_.

You forget about his hand when his knee presses up to the apex of your thighs. When did that get there? Fuck it feels good- why are you still moving?

You hadn’t noticed your eyes fell closed, but you’re quick to open them once that question springs in your head. But your thoughts are frozen in place when your eyes lock onto his, his nose almost brushing yours and something swirling in his darkened irises. _God, why is he looking at me like that…_

“Y/N,” he breathes, “I think I want to redeem one of those coupons now. Are you alright with that?”

You mentally curse, taking a moment to respond because _fuck this is actually happening right now, isn’t it?_ Grinding on his knee? Sex with your best friend? Was this supposed to happen?

“Which one?”

He ponders the question, recalling all the colorful words written on the pages. From a 10 minute blowjob in a Subway bathroom (something Isaac joked about) to ball gags and bondage, his mind is reeling with ideas. Just the fact that you didn’t shut him down immediately… He groans internally at how _good_ you are. If only he knew sooner that you would’ve been this willing.

Rather than explain what he wants, he settles for gingerly brushing the bow of his lip down your cheek, the feeling faint compared to what he intends to do to you. It’s sweet, really, and it makes your stomach twist in knots as much as your heart does flips.

And when his pillowy lips reach their destination, you eagerly return the softest kiss you’ve ever had. A kiss with someone you had only imagined kissing before. There were cheek kisses sometimes, sure, but nothing compared to this. There aren’t sparks, there’s a blazing fire that rages stronger when he nips at your bottom lip. He’s not asking for entrance, he’s demanding it.

 _That’s hot_ , you think, not even sparring a second before you give in, your hot tongue sliding against his like it was natural. Now would be a horrible time to think of those cringy fan-fictions that say “your tongues battled for dominance” but the thought _does_ cross your mind. And despite your best efforts, you start laughing.

“W-what are you laughing about?” He breathes out with a small chuckle, lust burning in his eyes and the pit of his groin.

“Sorry,” you snicker out, but he gives your wrists a squeeze as if you reprimand you just a little for cutting into the moment. But what can you say, you’re not used to this. You’re used to cracking jokes and stuffing your face with him, not this.

He brushes it aside, opting to trail open-mouthed kisses down your jaw and neck until he finds a spot he really likes. You always wore a lot of chokers, some that he even bought for you as part of a Christmas gift. But what he really wants to see is hickeys lining your neck, not crystals or leather or anything else.

You moan softly, so so softly, when he begins sucking on the skin above your collarbone. Whether you realize it or not, he intends for people to see. He’s going to make sure that his birthday dinner is exactly that — his. Everything there is meant for him, and right now, you’re no exception.

He doesn’t stop with just one, his lips moving up just a little to leave another right above that one. This time you grind down on his knee again, unable to hold in the lust that comes with the wet sensation of his tongue and teeth spiraling you into a hazy heat of passion. He makes your skin his canvas, moving from one side to the other until he’s satisfied.

And when he finally pulls away, he grins. “Pretty.”

The flush of your skin from his words and actions tugs at his heart, but if you could see yourself right now… There’s no choker that would cover that up. He’s more than pleased right now.

He captures your lips in another kiss, this time using his free hand to grope at the right side of your chest. He gets a soft hum from you, one that he’s sure to become addicted to, but it’s not quite what he’s seeking. The sound you made earlier… that’s what he wants. With cries of his name and a few pleas for more. He wants to do _so_ much to you right now that he can’t even think straight.

“Mm-” you weren’t expecting this kiss to be so passionate, so hungry, but you aren’t complaining. There’s nothing sweet about this kiss, he’s just stealing the air straight from your lungs almost to the point of your eyes rolling back at the lack of oxygen. He’s relentless, taking his time with the kiss despite its urgency so that he can get one nipple to a stiffened peak.

But there’s no way he can know without feeling it himself, of course.

Without a warning, he pulls the top of your dress down under the supple flesh of your breast, allowing his hand to completely explore how he wanted. And _god_ do you feel good. You’re as soft as you look, but his actions definitely had an effect on the nude bud he’s now tweaking between his fingers. You moan lightly into the kiss now, the musical note turning into a whimper when he pulls back, a silver strand connecting the two of you at the lips.

“You’re _soaked_ , baby girl.”

“Wha-”

He nudges his knee against you harder, effectively spreading your arousal against your folds even more. He can’t tell through his pants if you have underwear on, but from how damp his knee is getting, he can guesses not. _Naughty_.

You hold in your moan by biting your lip, but your hips and eyes betray you, much to his delight. Rather than give you another chance to hold it in, he pulls the neckline of your dress down on the other side, the cups of your bra going with it. Your wrists are starting to go numb at this point, but you can’t care when he dips down and tongues against the newly revealed skin. The soft bud hardens like its sister, causing a moan to fall from your lips while your head leans to the side.

“There we go,” he breathes, that smirk you’ve grown accustomed to in any other context glowing on his face. Finally, he lets go of your wrists to free himself. You stay still, laying under him like the birthday present he didn’t ask for. He makes quick work of his clothes, grinning when he shows off the wet spot on his pants. As to which, you don’t hold back the smack to his shoulder.

But you _really_ look ethereal under him. Pink cheeks, purple and blue littered on your neck, breasts pushed up and out of your clothes, and your dress hiked up to reveal-

“So you _are_ wearing panties!” He laughs out in shock, snapping the waistband against your hips before removing the garmet. You’d retaliate, but your eyes are on something else.

That is _not_ going to fit.

“You okay with this still?” Ever perceptive, he notices the shift in the atmosphere, catching your gaze on his crotch. He’s standing at full attention without you even doing anything besides lay there, but he _has_ thought about this for a while now. He can’t help the excitement that stirs in his balls that makes his length twitch.

Okay with it? That’s one word for it. The base of your throat bobs in excitement while you nod, finally moving your eyes up to his.

“Nah-ah,” he tuts, “you have to tell me.”

Scoffing, you oblige with “I’m okay with it. I thought laying here almost naked was enough of an answer.”

“No, I need to hear you say it. Plus you have to say my name. I need to make sure you know _who_ you’re consenting to.”

You really would wipe the smirk off his face if it weren’t his birthday, but nothing can stop you from growing wetter at his words. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have his knee between your thighs again to feel it, but you miss the pressure despite that.

You muster up the best begging you can do, knowing full well that you’ll be begging by the end of this anyway if he’s as good as you hope. “I _really_ want you to fuck me, Iwa. Please…? I can take it, I promise.”

The way you look up at him through your lashes and the tone of your voice… Innocent and not at all suited for what you’re asking for: his cock between your slick walls taking away any purity left in you.

Small laugh of disbelief at how good you are at begging leaves him, but he’s definitely getting what he wanted out of you. Part of it, at least. He still has to get the rest.

He lines himself up with your entrance, the precum that beaded at the tip of his length mixing with your arousal when he runs himself up and down your folds. On instinct, you wrap your legs around him, genuinely whimpering for more action and less teasing because you want this just as much as him.Perfection is only the start of how he’d describe you.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about National Sex Day,” he murmurs, sliding the red mushroom head of his cock past your lips. Your hips lilt up toward him, trying to take in more only for him to pull away. “That’s hardly fair…”

“Iwa,” you complain, but he uses the hand gripping his shaft to slap it against your clit. You clench around nothing, but _god_ you wish it was him.

He pins you down with a stern look, again unreadable but still commanding. “Turn around. I’m redeeming my first coupon.”

The speed your heart beats at should be illegal, but you don’t know what else to do besides comply. And once you’re turned over, he straddles your thighs and gropes the globes of your ass. A small moan of appreciation leaves his mouth as he squeezes, unable to stop himself from sliding his cock between the soft flesh, moaning again when he squeezes you around him. You can feel the steady build-up of precum drag along your skin, letting out a small hum yourself while you rest your head on your arms. The coupon is almost forgotten as you relax under him, letting him have his way with you until he’s satisfied and throbbing between your ass.

“Fuck,” he hisses, having to hold off from cumming right there. One last squeeze for good measure and he pulls away completely, sliding back just a little so that you still can’t get up from the weight on your legs, but still close enough to do what he wants.

Abruptly, his hand falls down on your ass, not too hard, but enough to let you know his intentions. It’s playful, almost, nothing you’d be uncomfortable with. Quite the opposite actually, you wiggle underneath him, begging for more with your body.

“Pick a safe word. I don’t want to go too fa-”

“Castle.”

“W-what? Uh, okay.”

“Our first movie together; Howl’s Moving Castle,” you explain, but you still jolt under him to encourage the rest of his coupon redemption. Just knowing that he’s making you pick a safe word excites you even further.

He smiles at your words, momentarily remembering that he’s here right now with someone who knows him better than anyone else. Someone who’s been alongside him this whole time he’s been in America and sharing every memory. Somehow that makes this moment even sweeter, despite the opposite nature of the situation.

His spiking hand comes again, a little bit harder this time to gauge how much you can handle. Already, your skin is growing a little pinker, but you still moan at the impact. Not just any moan, though.

“ _Harder, daddy_.”

He isn’t sure if he’s turned on or humored, but he doesn’t hold back the next time, landing one hard smack on the same cheek and then a successive one on the other. Another whimpering moan meets his ears, encouraging him further as he nearly succumbs to the sight of your ass jiggling with each hit. Another to the opposite cheek and you’re moaning again, then two quick ones on the first and you’re moaning that little nickname again. He can’t even feel his own arousal at this point, so absorbed in yours that he doesn’t realize he’s dripping on the back of your thighs more and more with each spank.

“Fuck! Y/N, you’re something else,” he chuckles darkly, his hand coming down again, only this time he’s softly running it along the red marks. It’s _hot_ , but the rings on his fingers are the perfect compliment to bring you back down from whatever dreamlike state your mind was in.

It’s only when he climbs off you, relieving the pressure on your thighs, that you feel just _how_ fucking wet you’ve gotten. You’re dripping onto the sheets now for sure, but you can’t even be ashamed. You put that coupon in there yourself, completely believing that you’d never have the fantasy of your ace spiker best friend unleashing his strength on your rear. And when his fingers slide between your legs to check exactly how much it affected you, he moans himself.

“You little masochist,” he snickers, but you don’t shy away, joining in with a breathy laugh of your own through the panting.

“I can’t help it… You made it feel so good,” you confess, not able to turn around and meet his hot gaze.

 _Fuck_ … He did? He groans lowly at those words, having a hard time controlling himself at this point. There’s no point in telling you what to do, he’ll just move you himself. He needs you _bad_ , and it shows when he flips you back around and pushes your legs right up to your chest into the mating press he “just learned” about.

The wicked grin on his face tells you different, but your core pulses at your newly exposed position anyway. Your own hands hold your knees to you, allowing his to trail down the back of your thighs while he sits on his haunches.

“Ohh, I can’t wait to fuck you,” he confesses gruffly. He inhales through his teeth, the sound hitting your ears like an arousing hiss. “Look at you. _Fuck,_ you look so good.”

His nails rake down teasingly, and this time he watches your little pink insides churn around nothing. Knowing he’s going to be inside there soon… _Will_ he fit? You look so tiny for him right now, folded in half and body at his mercy. The look on your face is not one he’s ever seen you make, but he knows it’s one he won’t forget. You lick your lips, your eyes pleading for him to give you what you both want.

He climbs on top of you again, his thighs against yours but keeping his weight off of you. Your heart is racing now, excitement coursing through you because he’s finally going to fuck you. He’s going to pound you so deep into the mattress that you won’t be able to walk inside the restaurant without a sore reminder of his place inside you. His _rightful_ place.

You don’t hold in the moan that bubbles up from your lips when the angry head runs through your needy folds again, teasing you up until the last second as always.

“ _Please_ , Iwa, I can’t wait,” you beg, “I don’t want you to hold back, please give me your cock.”

“Shh shh,” he coos, grinning when he sinks only a couple inches into you. “There you go, baby girl, feel better when daddy’s inside you, right? That enough?”

In reality, it’s taking all his self-control to not snap right now and stretch you out until you’re stuffed full of him. Even the way you’re stretching around him now is making it difficult; you’re so tight and he’s barely inside you.

You shake your head in fervor, eyebrows knitting together. “I need _more_ , please, all of it.”

He shudders, fists clenching around the pillow at your words. You sound _so_ needy for him and only him. As he sinks in a little more, your eyes prick with tears and roll back, the stretch proving to be just as difficult as you anticipated but it feels too damn good for you to ask him to stop. Your ass is already sore and now you want your pussy to be sore too. You _need_ it, your jaw going slack in a wanton moan once his knees rest on either side of you, his dick deep in your cunt and heavy on your womb, spine, and everything else in between. You could probably taste it when he cums from how deep he is, and that thought alone has you clenching tight.

A guttural moan falls from his red lips. He was doing everything he could to hold himself together, biting down hard to ground himself but when you do that… You’re asking for it at this point.

“I’m not stopping once I start,” he tells you through gritted teeth, his forehead right against yours. You nod, feeling incredibly dizzy and on cloud nine just from this.

“Don’t stop unless I say the safe word,” you breathe out, your own fists clenching around the pillow beside his.

That’s all he needs before he pulls back, but _fuck_ it’s hard. You both gasp at how you grip him, causing him to draw back slower. He didn’t think it’d be this hard but you’re either too tight or he’s too big. Each vein and ridge of his dick catches onto your walls, and even when he has at least 3 inches left, you squeeze even tighter around him.

The muscles in his arms and legs tense, practically making your mouth water and nearly choke when he pummels his hips down into yours with more intensity than the first time. This time he doesn’t spare you a breath, pulling up again and slamming down, his own lungs drying up and begging for air because he’s _so deep_. He’s balls deep into his best friend, taking complete advantage of your tiny little pussy and carving his way through with his dick. And the way you moan for more is enough to spur him on more, grunting with his thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, more, please,” you moan out, eyes locked on your center and watching his thick, veiny cock plow into you. “Daddy, you’re so big oh my _god_ I can’t take it.”

He practically growls at hearing that, his hips slamming down into you even harder and rattling your skeleton. “If you can’t take it then use the safe word,” he grits out, but his playful grin somehow _still_ makes your heart flutter.

You can only moan wantonly as he continues slamming against you, animalistic grunts filling the air as he reaches even deeper, somehow bending you further. Your eyes roll back, the tears that were building up earlier staining your lashes and spilling from the corners of your eyes. The pressure is dizzying, threatening to snap you in half and throw you over the precipice of pleasure right there.

But you purposely wouldn’t do that without his permission.

“Is this why you didn’t tell me about the holiday? Because I’d fuck you stupid?”

You clench around him at the last word, causing him to moan.

“You _like_ when I talk down to you like that?” He sounds shocked, you think, but it’s hard to hear over the slapping of skin and your cries for more. “Baby girl, I didn’t know you were so lewd.”

“I’m good, daddy, I promise,” you gasp out, your lungs squeezing out the last bit of air when he buries himself in you, rocking his hips against you. You’re almost scared that he’ll literally fuck you through the mattress, your hands coming up and fingers digging into his shoulders to keep yourself here. You can’t bear the idea of him pulling away, not when your core is burning this good. Not when he nudges right up against your cervix, teasing to what he’s about to do.

“I _know_ you’re good, baby,” he grunts with a particularly rough circle of his pelvis. You can _feel_ him in your stomach — maybe you’d see him too if you could keep your eyes open. “Your pussy’s sucking on my cock. So _greedy_. You’re gonna have to give me birthday sex later, I hope you know that. This is just to-”

He lifts his hips and slams them into you one, two, three more times, making you cry out and the tears flow just a bit more. Your entire body rocks with each thrust, toes curling, and his dick seeming to swell inside you.

“-make up for yesterday.”

You moan mindlessly, unable to really process anything.

“Yes, daddy,” you nod with urgency, mouth hanging open with a succession of moans you don’t register as your own. “Use my pussy, please I-”

“Onaholes don’t talk, baby girl,” he huffs, picking up his pace and _fuck_ you can’t even think! Everything is burning hot and hotter, your stomach tightening up and desperate for more, for _anything_ he’ll give you.

Just hearing him talk down to you like that is sending you into a frenzy — you could probably cum just to the sound of his voice. But it’s when his moans become louder, his masculine grunts and groans right in your ear that you really lose yourself. There’s only him and his cock, nothing more. He takes in the sight for a moment, wishing he could capture this and put it in the photo album.

Brainless moans of “daddy” and “more” and “pleasecumpleasecumiwannacum” falling from your mouth alongside your tongue is the last he can handle.

“I’m gonna cum, shit-” his hips stutter only for a moment before he slams them _hard_ into you, burying himself into you and filling you up. More. More. _More_ until you’re overflowing and spilling his cum down your ass and on his twitching balls. You squeeze _so_ tight as you convulse, your whole body wracking with your shared orgasm and your mind putty in his hands. Iwaizumi groans whispers and praises of your name as you pulse around his twitching cock, taking every bit of his load until he’s pulling out, his eyes trained on the creamy mess between both of your legs.

He can’t even think straight, but he manages to stand up even with his legs nearly giving out under him. Your phone is the first thing he grabs from the nightstand, one hand holding your feet to keep you in position and the other capturing the _perfect_ photo of this memory: your fucked put expression, cum flooding from your red and abused folds, makeup ruined, and hair a mess. From here, he can see just how much he came, silently praising himself from how gravity seems to keep most of it pooling in you due to the position.

A few more pictures for good measure of different angles and he’s waddling to the bathroom for a washcloth and warm water. Once he’s cleaned himself up he’s by your side again, repeating the gentle wiping motions over your sensitive body.

“Y/N,” he calls softly, “you don’t have to talk but respond a little so I know you’re okay, please?”

You muster up a soft hum, not even registering half his words honestly. You’re floating away, but that’s what he’s for. He’s supposed to take care of you in this state, he knows that much.

A small smile graces his lips while he wipes you clean, sitting you up so he can pull your dress over your head and unclasp your bra. You don’t even acknowledge it, practically passed out in his strong arms when he carries you to the bathtub. He gets the water perfect and fills it with a little bit of his body wash before the both of you sink into the soothing warmth.

Just a moment… That’s all he needs to bask in what’s just happened. You’re still between his legs while he runs the loofa up and down your body. He can’t believe that just happened but _fuck_ … He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it to happen again.

“You’re so cute like this, Y/N,” he mumbles honestly, a soft kiss landing on your shoulder. You hum again, higher this time, and he wonders if you’re smiling. Wonders if you feel something for him.

“We don’t have to go to dinner. I’d rather stay in and take care of you,” he admits, doing what he can to fill the silence for you. It seems to ground you just enough for you to shake your head and turn to look at him.

Despite your more than sloppy appearance, you still give him that stubborn look he’s familiar with when it came down to deciding on where to eat or what game to play. It’s a look that tells him he has you back, even if you aren’t all the way there.

He grins, wrapping his arms around your waist. “What’s that look mean, hm, baby girl?”

Another kiss, this time on your cheek, and his chin hooks on your shoulder. That helps even more, your first clear thought being something so absurd you’re shocked at yourself. You want to blame it on how well he fucked you and pretend it isn’t a raw feeling you’ve been harboring for your best friend this whole time. You’re just glad you didn’t say that small, powerful phrase out loud.

You opt for something else. “We have to go to the dinner… Reservations.”

“Hmm… You sure?” He uses his hand to scoop measly amounts of water onto your hair. If he’s going to take care of you, he’s going to go all the way. “I’d rather you rest. You’ve exerted a lot of energy and-”

“Whose fault is that, sports science geek?”

 _There she is_.

He doesn’t answer, just smiles softly. He loves this. Purely. He loves sitting here with you like nothing changed. Like you two have always been like this. He loves y-

“Mine.”

“Exactly,” you say with a roll of your eyes, turning forward again. You’re about to stand to get the showerhead when he tightens his arms around you.

He does love you. He’s always loved you as his best friend and always will; he won’t shy away from that. But the feelings he’s getting right now are not those meant for friendship. Hell, what you’ve just done was _not_ meant for friendship. He’ll at least wait until you’re both completely lucid to say what he feels, but he’s going to speak his mind right now. He’s always going to be honest with you.

“No, _you’re_ mine,” he informs you matter-of-factly.

Your lashes flutter like butterflies and stomach churns like hot cement, but your heart… It does what it’s always done. Because you’ve always felt some type of way for him.

 _You don’t have to tell me_ , you muse, hiding your smile behind your hair. Surely he can see it from how close you are, though.

“That’s not in the coupon book,” you chide with faux bravado.

“I’d hope not,” he snorts, “I wouldn’t want someone as great as you on a discount.”

His words click something in you while he goes about cleaning you up with great care and woodsy smelling soap that reminds you of home away from home. Of paradise. If you had realized sooner, you probably would have done a little bit more two days ago to show him all your appreciation. Maybe you would’ve spoken with a bit more confidence and told him about those lingering feelings you didn’t know were still buried deep within your chest.

You smile, shaking your head at yourself and focus on going back to your regularly scheduled idle talks. The same talks the two of you always have in the car to soft-serve ice cream or outside of the fresh market with smoothies and stupid jokes.

There’s always next year to tell him that June 8th is also National Soulmate Day.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
